Save the Viking
by angie9281
Summary: My own take on how i want Season 7 to go-Pam discovers her maker deathly ill and wants to know everything that led to this point in time. Eric reveals everything she wants to know before she can attempt to save him from the true death. This story will have many chapters and i hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Reunion

She stood there in the doorway, speechless. That was something she was not accustomed to but here she was, having spent the last six months trying to hunt down her maker, she had finally found him. But not in the way she had hoped.

"How…..how did this happen." Pam asked Eric, looking at the veins protruding up around his chest, a clear sign of the dreaded hep-v virus that was wreaking havoc back home in the states, so Pam had been told. As of now, it was contained in Louisiana but for all she knew now, it was likely spreading elsewhere. And she now knew it was in France. "You had better explain…after leaving me that day…." Pam started to cry, streaks of red streaming down her face. That day, was the worst in her life. She had watched him from afar, after the liberation of the vamp camp, look at her before flying off. "You abandoned me. Everything." she turned her back to him, not wanting to see her like this. Even after hundred years together, she still wanted to show nothing but her stoic, mostly cold demeanor she had made him become impressed by.

"It was never about you." he replied, the exhaustion and weakness within him evident, causing her even more distress. "You've no idea what I've suffered. I've lost the fire, Pam. And it was never on account of you."

She spun around and sped over to the chaise lounge he was lying on, slowly tracing her fingers over the menacing looking veins. "And you were just going to what, come here to lie down and die? Without even telling me…"

There was silence as those milling around the softly lit room dispersed, thanks to a single look by the gravely ill vampire. "I've lived ten lifetimes. I don't imagine just what else there is for me."

Pam bit her lip. "If this is all over Sookie…..I know you never got over her-"

"It's not about Sookie." Eric protested, a slight bit of fire returning to his voice.

"You may be a good liar but I know when you aren't being entirely truthful. Sookie hurt you more than I've seen anyone. I want to know how this happened and what can be done about it." she pointed to the veins and it was apparent she was not going anywhere anytime soon.

Offering the slightest of smiles, he closed his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back at his progeny. "I'll tell you. And it's not as cut and dry as you may think.."

Pam was still simmering mad as she slowly sat down beside him, taking a hand into hers. As angry as she was at him, she feared for him. She needed to know everything that had brought them to this point in time. Eyes on the veins that were now threatening to kill her maker, she began to listen as he began his tale of the last half year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Saved

Six months earlier

Everything had happened so fast. The commotion, the hushed voices. Having managed to get into what he assumed was a cave before meeting the true death, Eric was unsure of the people around him were about to finish what the sun started or not. Managing to struggle to his feet, he tried to defend himself, only to stumble and fall. he realized he was in worse shape than he had realized.

Three people were in the dry and mostly dark space,, two men and a woman, the woman approaching him carefully. "Calm yourself. Please." she spoke in broken English. "We are going to help you. These men saw you but we had to wait for sundown to come for you." one by one the three people revealed they were also of the fanged persuasion. "You have been a long time coming, returning here."

Weak, Eric managed to look around the roomy area and saw a place he'd not seen for a thousand years. It looked to have been cleaned as best as possible and even restored, to the doors that led back out into the elements. Where he had seen so much death happen in such a short time, that of his parents and baby sister. "Impossible." he managed to say before falling into unconsciousness.

Unsure of how long he was out, Eric awoke to the sights of torches lit in sconces and the acrid smell of ash. Still, there was something comforting about this place, despite the past history. Slowly, he sat up in the makeshift bed, the original having been lost centuries ago. Pulling off the blankets covering him, he found he was only wearing pants and saw the wounds from the sun were still healing. No doubt he looked far worse when he'd been found. Exiting the bedroom, he explored the rest of his father's palace, seeing the work done to restore it. It was like going back in time and it was also disconcerting, wondering just who these people were, how they knew what they did.

The woman was seated before a roaring fireplace set into the wall of the room that had served as the castle dining room. Looking up from her writing in journal, she got to her feet "I was wondering when you would wake. It's been almost three days." she paused. "You look much better, though I would guess rather hungry."

"I am." Eric frowned. "But don't think because you saved me I'm about to trust you implicitly."

The woman laughed gently. "Please, have a seat at the table…..your table, I should say. I do have some explaining to do, now don't I?" she nodded at the two other vampires and they retreated to outside the palace. "They are, for lack of better terms, guards. To protect us all. They have certainly gone above and beyond their responsibilities."

"I don't care who they are. I want answers. Now."

"Your patience is as legendary as you yourself. I am Caria. My friends are named Rhyse and Drake. We are nearly as old as you are, having sworn loyalty to your father and were, unfortunately far away at the time of the massacre. But we had been important to your family, so much so that we vowed to protect the heir to the throne. You."

Snorting derisively, Eric shook his head. "Everyone who was vital to my father never strayed far, for fear of exactly what happened that nigh, ironically enough.."

She said nothing but pulled up a sleeve of her long sleeved burgundy blouse. On her right wrist was a mark easily recognizable to him. It as a intricate sword and had runes intricately carved on the blade. His eyes wide in surprise, it was undeniable proof of this woman being who she claimed to be. "That mark was only ever made by one person and it was impossible to copy perfectly."

"When you fought in that last battle as a human, after your family was cal at murdered, we encountered your maker. I pleaded for him to spare us, to help keep you safe. He was skeptical at first but had been watching you for a long time, knowing everything of your family and seeing the three of us were marked with the highest of honors." she nodded to her tattoo.

"So….he turned the three of you before myself?"

"Only so long as we kept our word to him and your late parents that we would protect you under any circumstances. I can not help but wonder what your father would have though if he had known the fate that was in store for you, his heir."

"I think he would have been surprised to say the least. So I suppose that would make you my sister and those two out there my brothers. I thought Godric would keep no secrets from me, yet I never knew of any of you." Eric replied with a frown.

Caria gave him a sympathetic look. "He wanted you to not have to worry about protecting us. He saw through your bravado, your rage. He saw the goodness in you yet feared you would someday find yourself in a unenviable position. We've followed you from here in Sweden to the Americas and back here again. Doing out best to stay out of your life and we were prepared to act, getting you out of that vampire camp. But as always, you were the warrior and succeeded . Now we are here in your former home and it would seem we have come full circle. And I felt for you, losing your bar to those atrocious laws. But we did manage to retrieve a couple of objects we knew would be of value to you."

Eyeing her warily, he watched her retreat to a small room that branched out off the dining hall. Carrying out a trunk, she put it in front of Eric, who slowly went to open it. "There's nothing in there that will bite you, I swear."

"It wouldn't bother me if there was." he replied coolly. Reaching into the shallow trunk, he pulled out the two objects within and could only stare as the memories flooded back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Recollections

The sword that once hung in his office and the crown he regained from Russell Edgington not too long ago were in each hand. Knowing the way things had been handed down through his family, he knew these certainly belonged to him but was having trouble accepting someone would actually save them for him.

"Well?" Caria asked. "Are you pleased? Its what your father would want. For you to have these things."

"I'm not used to having nice things done for me." he said in a flat voice.

"We were pleased to hear you were the one to finally put down Edgington." Caria said as she watched him examine two objects he had doubted he would see again. "I was on other business that night but Rhyse and Drake saw the encounter. They were impressed, as Edgington was older and stronger than even you were."

"It helped he was a little high on fairy blood." Eric replied. There was a pause as he got up, putting the objects gently down on the table. Pacing back and forth it was clear he was troubled, traumatized. "How close was I to dying on that mountain?"

Caira pursed her lips. "We cut it close. We wanted to give you some privacy, some space after all you'd been through. With the loss of Nora and that waitress rejecting you yet again-" Caria jumped as he spun around on her, fangs bared.

"I don't want to go there. Leave it alone." He felt a strange feeling of déjà vu as he spoke, having had a similar, brief conversation with Nora on Sookie's porch the night he had given her her house back. The gratitude she had shown him was rescinding his invitation. Of course, he would never admit it t a soul, but that had stung. After all they had been through together, he had still hoped something, somehow would bring them together. It was clear now, it was nothing more than a pipe dream. There was nothing back in the states for him. Even though he still had family there. Pam, Tara and the baby vamp Willa. It wasn't fulfilling enough.

"You were still impressive, they told me." Caria replied. "So what do you think of this?" she gestured to their surroundings. "You plan to move back here?"

"It's a nice gesture and I would ask for it to be it protected when I am not here. But I am used to more modern living."

She smiled. "This place will be forever protected, I assure you. I've made certain of that fact. And linens and beds have come a long way and I am sorry to say there is no way of getting electricity put here I understand you not wanting to make this your home. So when you are up to it, where do you wish us to go?"

He looked at her. "We?"

"We vowed to protect you until the true death and we plan to go wherever you go." she replied with an air of tenacity that reminded him strongly of Pam.

Thinking of all the property and dwellings he owned he set his mind on one place he felt sure that he could lie low for as long as he desired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They had waited several more days until they were certain he was up to traveling. Having been forced to threaten silvering him when he made to leave before he truly was ready, Eric couldn't deny the fierce loyalty the three guards held towards him. There had only been a handful of others in his long life he knew were just as loyal to him, though one individual was giving him pause to wonder if that loyalty, was even there any longer. So far as he knew, Sookie didn't notice his absence, much less know how close he had come to death. Shaking his head to try to ignore the feeling he honestly hated to admit he had, Eric made certain that he had packed the sword and crown with him in the duffel bag brought for him, along with some new clothes.

"You certainly do not dress very prince like….or should I say king like?" Caira said as they were about to depart.

"I've not had much use for titles. Except when I was Sherriff of area five." he replied.

"But you're much more than that. If people only knew-"

A look from the erstwhile royal made her stop. Instead, she and Drake nodded for Rhyse

They would leave the mountains and find a plane at a nearby airfield where they would arrive at their intended destination. Looking behind him into the palace one more time, he wondered how his former home would be protected. To answer that, Drake seemed to lag behind. "I'm staying here to keep your place secure. We have taken turns over the centuries keeping explorers and looters at bay. It has not been easy and some people have had to be…..eliminated. Suffice it to say none of us who have spent time guarding the palace have ended up hungry."

Nodding in approval, Eric was more trusting towards his entourage and shook Drake's hand. "If there is anything you need, you will have it."

"and I will know where to find you should anything come up. But I do enjoy the cold and snow. But you had better be on the way, I have heard a storm will be approaching soon."

And so Rhyse, Caira and Eric went on their way, down out of the mountains making the relatively short trek to the waiting plane. They were silent for the flight but Caira couldn't help but watch him, her blue eyes intent on his impressive stature. Sighing, she fingered her own long dirt blonde hair and quickly made to start braiding it as he turned to look at her

"Surely you can find something else to do beside stare at me?"

Awkwardly, she flung her hastily braided hair over her shoulder. If she could blush, she would have. "Sorry. Its just, well, I am very relieved we were able to save you. We were anxious about arriving too late before-"

"I was barbecued? Not like I've never been burned before?"

"Oh, I know that. You've been emotionally and physically burned. And I can't help but wonder if part of you wished you had met the true death on the mountain that day."

"I am starting to tolerate you, don't make me open the door and toss you out of the plane. I have a hunch you're not as gifted as some."

Caira was not shaken by the slight threat. "No, I can't fly. But I just want for you to be in a good place."

"We're going to France." he deadpanned. "I like the scenery there."

Rhyse who was flipping through a magazine, trying to remain out of the conversation. He wasn't really much of the social type. But was amused by his charges' wisecracks. "I think maybe I've met my watch in the smart ass department. Then again, I've heard you make some good zingers in the past."

"How much longer until we arrive?"

"And there's the world famous patience again." Rhyse cracked getting up to talk to the pilot, a figure who would ten be glamoured to forget he ever saw them. When he returned, he looked somewhat distressed.

"What's wrong?" Caria asked.

Rhyse was one to accept his lumps when he failed at something but this mistake may be costly. Depending how Eric saw it. "It would seem the map is missing. The map we made as a just in case, its safely in Morocco. Hidden away as a just in case its needed. Only one who is worthy enough will ever see it."

"We're playing a game?" Eric sneered. "I'm not really in the mood for some stupid-"

"In case something terrible happens, we have put in safeguards to get the right person on the trail for you. And with any luck at all it will be your progeny, Pam." Caira explained

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that though. For that would mean something is terribly wrong and there is trouble. For I dare say Eric Northman does not ever want to have that happen." Rhyse interjected. "We know you would prefer not to be found.."

Pursing his lips, Eric nodded stiffly. "I'm about to start another life. And it could very well be the one of retirement."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Ambush

**Present day**

"So you had bodyguards." Pam said flatly. "Since when did you need guards."

"Clearly they came in handy otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. Like I said, they were marked as being loyal to my family and I basically inherited them."

"When do I get to meet these "guards?" Pam sneered. "Because I would like to know where they were when you got infected." Pam's eyes flared angrily. "If they were as loyal as you claim, they never would have allowed you to get yourself where you are right now."

"There were…..circumstances that arose that made their protection impossible." recalled Eric as he continued his tale.

**Two months earlier**

Having settled into the French villa, Eric and his companions had taken several trips all over the world, wanting to help keep anyone from tracking him down. Arriving in Russia, Rhyse and Caria decent made sure they glamoured everyone they encountered and did a excellent job of keeping their charge under the radar. One evening as they sat around in the spacious suite they had rented, there came a commotion from several floors below.

"What's that?" Rhyse asked, looking at Caria with a frown. A disinterested Eric seemed to come to life as he too, frowned.

"Something I've had the pleasure of not having to smell for some time." he replied. The doors broke open as a pack of six werewolves raced into the room, stopping dead in their tracks. Smirking, the apparent ringleader of the group snapped his fingers as the other five shifted.

"You've not been easy to find. But it's more than overdue that my dear friend is avenged." he said in a Russian accent. Revealing fangs, he licked them menacingly. "I'll pick up where he left off, me and my friends killing you and then, I hear there is a certain little fairy back in the states that's supposed to be quite…delectable."

The battle ensued with the three vampires believing the fight would be quick in easy.

"They've got vampire blood in them." Caria shouted as she was struggling with two of the wolves. As strong as she and Rhyse were, they were both being overpowered. The Russian vamp and the Viking were going at it well, the Russian taking out a silver tipped stake from the belt around his waist.

"After I get your fairy, I'm going to reform the pack Russell had once before." he taunted. "And everything you ever cared about will be next to go. Tell me, what do you care about now?" the two men exchanged blow after blow, each more savage than the next. Clearly, this vampire was as old as Eric was or as old as Russell Edgington had been. Either way, he was fanatically devoted to the fallen psychopath.

"I've got nothing else to lose." Eric replied after getting up from the remains of a sofa he'd been thrown hard into. "But it doesn't mean I'm letting you have your way with me." with strength and speed that rivaled the Russian and his followers, Eric took the stake, silver point first, from his hand. Ignoring the burning pain, he flipped it around and struck it true, the Russian exploding in a crimson splatter. Looking to his friends, he saw they too had taken out the Weres but at a terrible cost. What remained of Rhyse was spilled on the wall leading out to the balcony, the white curtains stained red. Caira's legs were mangled, her body next to a Were's limp form.

Rushing towards her, Eric looked at her wounds. "You'll heal fast, I can make it so.

Her eyes looked up at him and then noticed a wound in his right hand, the hand what had held the stake. "Your hand…..the stake….." she didn't elaborate as she reached over slowly to examine the stake. At the tip protruded a needle, dripping with a substance that was a golden color. "They never meant to survive." she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "They were on a kamikaze mission and they succeeded, I don't want you saving me. I don't deserve to be saved. I failed you…." she paused. "And I am bound to pay the price for my failure." taking the stake in her hands, she quickly plunged it into her chest before he could stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Rekindled

**Present day**

Pam said nothing for a few moments as the next part of his past months was revealed. "So she offed herself instead of letting you heal her so she could help keep you safe. And it was Caira who made sure I got the map"

" I suppose so. She once mentioned that there would be a test to pass in order for you or whoever was worthy of the map to obtain it. Clearly, you succeeded. Caira followed the honor code of my family…..I would have stopped her from killing herself, but I was injured myself and was trying to heal from the attack on us. I didn't know there had been those who were still loyal to Edginton but I learned that day there were at least six left. And as I took in the destruction, I turned to the booby trapped stake. I knew I remembered the smell and when it hit me….." he closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat. "I would suffer the same fate as Nora had." he was emotionless as he said this, very matter of fact. He then went on to remind Pam of his choosing of her over Sylvie.

"And so you come here to die, the place where you had to choose between me and that human, Sylvie….."

"Why not die in a place that once brought me happiness. Even if it was brief, there have only been two women I have ever loved-"

"I get it , I get it. I don't want to hear another thing about your humans." Pam replied. "So that's it, because one got killed and the other one rejected you, you're just going to sit here and let this beat you? There's got to be a cure for this, there just has to be." Then she had a idea. Telling him that Jason had allowed Sarah Newlin to escape alive was what did the trick.

Getting up slowly, it was clear how weak the virus had made him. Yet, Pam saw a hint of his former self return in those blue eyes of his. It was that moment that gave Pam hope that not only would he get his long awaited vengeance against the other Newlin, but that a cure would be found before it was too late.

"Maybe I will get some use out of my sword again after all." he quipped as she watched him leave for the other room to prepare for their now apparent and imminent departure from France. A sly smirk crossed her face as she went to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Reunited

It was several days since they had departed France and they stood outside a house that Pam was surprised he would be willing to come anywhere near. She knew his bitterness still lingered from how Sookie had treated him recently and from what Pam had understood, not once did the little fairy princess wonder just where Eric had gone to.

"We are wasting time here when we could be off looking for Sarah Newlin." Pam protested as she grudgingly parked the SUV they were driving in. "And time is not really on your side now, is it?" under light of the car ceiling, she saw the veins were still slow, yet had creeped up to his neck. He said nothing as he opened his door, weary but trying to keep focused., to keep the fire he had regained stoked. "You're not going in are you?"

"Like you said, I need to save my strength for other…activities." Eric replied, running his fingers over the sword he'd brought back with him. "Just see what he may know about the virus. After all, you told me you read his book. That he even kidnapped a scientist to try to synthesize fairy blood. Something is telling me that fairy blood may be the key to curing me an keeping me from becoming like those who we've heard have been terrorizing the city."

"And Shreveport." Pam reminded him. "They've apparently taken over our club." she added bitterly.

"first thing's first. Go talk to him and see what he may know."

Rolling her eyes, Pam still obeyed and headed up to Bill's house. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a unexpected face. "So, it's true then. Rumors spread even to Europe. You're back with Bill."

Sookie was startled to see Pam in front of her. It had been months since she had last seen her or Eric and after hearing that their bar was now taken over by hep-v vamps… "Pam…what brings you here. I didn't think you were around, much less alive."

Bill came down from upstairs and saw the two women acing one another and he too was surprised to see her. "What brings you back to town? We could certainly use all the help we could get against these infected vampires. People have been killed."

"Anyone I know?" Pam asked with a smirk. "I do miss the gossip."

Sookie looked pained and annoyed. "I would assume you already know about Tara. And Maxine Fortenberry. Alcide."

Pam's smirk faded just a little. "Well, that is kind of a shame. He was well built, not much brains but-"

"Do you have a point to your visit?" Bill interrupted.

"I want to know what you may know about curing the virus."

"All we know is these vamps are killable as any other, though they do seem stronger, faster and of course hungrier. But we won't stop until we put every last one down."

"Every one?" a voice chimed in. Staring past Pam, Sookie was floored to see him. As tall and handsome as ever in his black leather jacket, jeans and tank top, she was distressed as well.

"You're infected." Sookie said as she met Eric's eyes and there was a moment she saw the signs of the hep-v on him.

"We need information on Sarah Newlin." Eric ignored Sookie's apparent concern. "It would seem someone's brother allowed her to escape through his fingers. The person responsible for everything happening now. And in the camp."

"That is troubling news to me. But I had no idea Sarah was still alive. And if I had anything that could cure the virus, I would pass it on." Bill replied, sympathetically.

"Then I guess we search whatever remains of the vamp camp." Pam said, looking over at Eric.

"And more likely than not go out fighting." he replied, turning to leave the porch.. "I'll be in the car." and he vanished into the dark where they had parked

"And then he'll be out of the picture so you two can be together. That is what you're doing here together, isn't it?" Pam snapped angrily at Bill and Sookie. "If you had only known what he'd been through."

"Anger at us will get nowhere if we are going to help you save him. Or to bring Sarah Newlin to justice." Bill snapped back at Pam. "And no, Sookie and I are only friends."

"Tell me." Sookie replied, looking past Pam to the car where Eric awaited "If we are going to try to help-and I, for one, want to-then I want to know. What's happened in the past 6 months?"

Pam looked grieved. "Its been more than 6 months that's taken their toll on him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Reconnecting

While Bill and Pam discussed their next move, grudgingly agreeing to work together for the greater good, Sookie timidly made her way to the SUV where she believed he still was holing up in. hearing everything he'd been through since the night she had rescinded his invitation to her house had made her grieve all the more for him. And realize that he was more important t her than she could ever have imagines. For a time recently, since even before Alcide's murder, she had had feelings for Bill. But all the terrible things he had done to her made her realize he could only ever e a friend to her now. And one she was very grateful to have here. She had made a mistake awhile back, deciding to choose neither of the vampires, leaving bill's house alone that night after the witch Marnie had finally met her demise.

"Eric?" she knocked gently on the rear passenger door. "Please. I just want to talk." There was no response. But there came a noise nearby, a metallic sound ringing against something tough. Following the source of the noise, she came to the woods near the cemetery and saw him swinging something into the trees around him, slashing deep gashes into the bark and if there was ever a time he reminded her of the true Viking he was, this was definitely it. He saw her approaching but took a few more swings before stopping, turning to face her.

"I'm surprised you even remember my name." he said icily.

It had been some time since she ad been genuinely afraid of the ancient vampire, having seen and experienced the gentle side of him. Knowing what she did now and how he apparently saw her gave her some concern for her safety. Still, she timidly approached. "I…am really sorry…..I don't know what else to say. I was just a-"

"Bitch?" he suggested as he approached her, looking down on her as he drew closer. But something in his face softened as he stopped within a few paces of her.

Sookie nodded. "Yeah…..and I can't believe how stupid I was, choosing Warlow over you. I got burned big time by him, I just got really confused…" she took a turn catching him up on the things he had missed in her life since they'd last met. "And now here we are. People dying left and right."

"Because of Sarah Newlin. Trust me, I killed whoever I was able before I left the camp for the last time." he spared no small detail in the way he injured the doctor who had injected his sister with the virus. Wincing at the detail, she nevertheless understood.

"You've lost so much. Your title. Your bar." Sookie said softly

"My maker, my sister. You. And I lost two titles, to be honest. I can't be heir to a throne to people who have been dead for centuries." he picked up something off the ground, a golden crown. "Another part of me I don't think you were aware of." some of the old swagger was returning. "You would think about choosing a old war hero over a actual Viking prince?"

Sookie rolled her eyes but had to smile at the slight improvement in his demeanor. He'd need it if they were to win, more importantly, cure his illness. Instinctively, she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Please don't leave again. You didn't lose me, Eric. I want you. I realize that now and I just hope you can forgive me for how I treated you. How I ignored you…." Sookie hung her head in shame, trying to come to grips with her behavior towards him in the past. As arrogant and as cocky as he could be, she had been saved many times by him. Eric stood there for a moment and gently guided her head to look up into his eyes.

"And if I make it through this fight, if I can be cured, will you agree to be mine?"

Sookie blinked back tears and nodded. "Yes." and she cocked her head to the side. "I guess I would be your fairy princess and you would be my prince Eric. Like in the Little Mermaid movie?"

"Disney? Are you freaking kidding me? You two…again?" Pam had come onto the scene of the little reunion but sighed. "I suppose you could do worse Eric, there is always Ginger. At least Sookie can fight. That magic of hers can pack a punch and I would know, having been on the receiving end of it." Pam strode towards Sookie and held out a hand. "I think it's time for a truce and maybe we can be friends. We all want the same thing. But if you ever, ever think about doing anything to hurt him again-"

"Threat understood." Sookie said with a smile, wiping away tears from her relieved face. "So now what?"

Bill joined them at that moment. "You go after Sarah while I try to rally the rest of the people here in town. As much as I would prefer Sookie to remain here or for me to go along with you…..I learned I need to respect her and her decisions. She is her own woman, after all."

"Took you long enough to get that through your thick skull." Sookie smiled kindly at her ex. "So, what now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-A Familiar Face

Dawn was coming soon and so they would need to wait until the next evening to get working on the search. In the meantime, Bill had begun researching Sarah Newlin on the internet, surprised at first to hear she had been able to escape justice. "I am fond of your brother Sookie, but letting her go was a grievous error in judgment." Bill said as they sat in the dining room in his house. And then he had a idea. "What do you think about your grandfather, Sookie? Clearly we are running short on time to get Newlin and whatever she may know about the cure for hep-v. we may need to come up with a plan b."

"I don't know….he may be pretty busy trying to help his people…" Sookie looked thoughtful. "As far as a plan B goes….." she trailed off.

"But you are part of his people. And his granddaughter." Bill took out his phone and made a apologetic face. "I need to check on Jess. She is protecting Andy's daughter from the infected vamps. Last I heard, she was still fine." there was a brief phone conversation and a slightly more relieved Bill slipped his phone back in his jacket pocket. "She's fine. Said she shot three vamps from the upstairs window of the Bellefleur house. She's about to go to ground and Andy's home too."

Sookie nodded. "I'm glad she's okay. But the sooner we can end this, the better I think we will all feel." she got up from the table. "I'm going to go home and try to get in touch with my grandfather."

Bill nodded as Eric and Pam got up as well. "You two are welcome to my guest rooms if you wish."

Pam looked at Eric and Sookie and put her hands on her hips. "I suppose those two want some alone time. But remember what I said before blondie. I won't be far." Pam gave Sookie a look. "Who would ever have thought I'd agree to stay here." As Bill bade Sookie goodnight, he led Pam to the guest rooms. Sookie walked beside Eric, past the SUV he'd come in and through the cemetery where she certainly had many a memory of events that had transpired. They said nothing until the warm glow of her lit up house came into view. Even in the moonlight, she could see he was exhausted, though she knew he would never admit it.

"Please, come on in." Sookie opened the door to her house and let him enter first, her face crestfallen as she saw the tell tale signs of his illness were getting slowly worse. "Here…." she went to t living room and removed some boxes from the couch. Boxes that contained items that had belonged to Alcide and were awaiting his father to come to pick up. Perhaps after the funeral, she thought, when all this chaos was over. Sitting down slowly on the couch, Eric was clearly in some discomfort still. "I can go out and get you some True Blood…..but I really don't want to leave you alone and I want to speak to-"

"Me." a familiar voice called from the kitchen. Sure enough, her grandfather was seated at the kitchen table, a case of True Blood in his possession. "As you know, I know more than what you may think."

Hugging her grandfather, Sookie looked relieved. "I was about to go upstairs and try to contact you through the portal. I learned how to open it and close it, by the way."

"I made it so you could. I felt better leaving you last time knowing there was a safeguard in place. I wouldn't want someone interrupting you getting in or out of the shower. So…..I hear you've got yourself a sick vampire."

Sookie nodded and led her grandfather into the living room where Eric had been. But she saw he was gone but the door to the cubby he had had installed was open. Leading her grandfather down the ladder, she stepped into the brightly lit chamber, seeing Eric lying on the bed, crown on the bedside table and the sword clenched in his other. He could smell the second fairy and perked up a little as he took greater notice.

"Eric. This is my grandfather, Niall. He helped a lot with the whole Warlow debacle and if not for him….well…."

"So, the fairy prince has come to my aid." Eric said, sitting up slowly. "I feel honored."

Niall looked at Sookie. "You care for this one?"

"An acquired taste, grandpa, you don't know him like I do." Sookie couldn't help but smile. "Eric has saved me on many occasions, so just ignore his little wiseass comments. What I want to know is if there is anything you can do for him."

Niall walked over to the vampire who clearly was trying to maintain control. He held his hands over the menacing veins creeping over the vampire's body, a soft light appearing around them. Sookie waited with baited breath as he did the same thing over the rest of the vampire. Turning back to Sookie, he looked grim. "I have great power, Sookie. This disease is one of the most potent and deadly I have ever encountered and I have lived thousands of years."

Sookie looked panicked. "Is there anything that can be done?"

Eric was surprisingly calm. "If I can just get my hands on Sarah Newlin, I can die happy."

"But that's not what you really want now, is it? To die?" Niall asked him. "I can see your love for my Sookie is genuine and I know she would fight at your side."

"And I certainly don't want to lose you again." Sookie pleaded as she saw him clutch his sword tighter. "Niall. Please."

"I don't have the power to cure him. But you can. It will require sacrifice and I do know you were willing to make this sacrifice not long ago. But the question remains, if you truly love him, are you willing to make the same sacrifice now?"

Sookie took Eric's hand as she listened to her grandfather explain what he knew would be their only option to save the Viking from certain death.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Decision

Eric looked at Sookie as Niall left the two of them alone to discuss the weighty decision that needed to be made. "Sarah may have information about a cure and then you wouldn't need to-"

"Niall said if I became a vampire-faerie, I wouldn't really lose much in regards to having a normal life. Remembering how Warlow was able to pass as a human or faerie, I think I could handle it. And if it is what I have to do to save you…but since you're sick, you couldn't be the one to…." she choked up, unable to finish her sentence. Finally, she finished. "I would hope bill would be willing to. And you would be able to put aside your pride to let him."

Stoic as he usually was, there was a genuine love in his eyes for her as she made her mind up. "I have waited for you for centuries yet I never knew it until recently. I am honored, Sookie." he nodded. "And as much as I abhor the idea of Bill being the one to turn you, you're right. I can not do it as I am infected. For you, I am willing to put aside my pride to get well. Besides, I can always take out my frustrations on Newlin." Niall returned several minutes later, with some True Blood for Eric and pasta for Sookie. "I thought I'd whip up some refreshments." Niall said. "It is nice to know I can make pasta by hand but this way is much easier." with those words, there was a flash of light and a bowl of pasta of his own appeared in mid air. "I can not stay long I am afraid, I must return to the faerie realm and tend to some business. Warlow apparently injured many people while in the nightclub and there were some survivors who are still on the mend. Your cousin Hadley and Hunter did survive the attack, Sookie. But Hadley has decided to remain in the faerie realm rather than return here. You can understand her fear."

Her face brightened slightly. "That's a relief…..I heard about the attack at the club…..but will you be back here soon? For when-"

Niall finished his food in mere moments. "I would always be there for you, granddaughter. Things in the faerie realm have finally begun to become more peaceful again but I must spent most of my time there to ensure the peace remains. . If they so desire." Niall kissed Sookie on the forehead. "Let me know when you are returned from your vengeance mission." he handed a envelope to Eric. "You'll need this."

Taking the envelope from the fairy, Eric opened it up and a sly smile appeared across his face. "You certain of this information? That this is accurate?"

Smirking back, Niall turned to head up the ladder out of the cubby. "I've even sent a little of my own trickery to keep her there long enough for you to pay her a visit." and in a flash, Niall was gone, leaving Sookie sitting beside Eric on the bed. There was only a few words written upon it but to both of them it was quite laughable.

"How the mighty have fallen." Sookie said, looking at the address. A motel in Los Angeles. She bit her lip. "I need to go back to Bill's. It would seem there is another detail we need to talk about."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-A Promise

He was surprised to see her back on his porch so soon after leaving but the look on her face kept him from asking any questions. Blurting out the emergency back up plan, should Sarah not have a cure. "And that's my plan B. Niall believed that my mixed vampire and fairy blood would be strong, potent enough to cure the virus."

Staring at her, Bill slowly saw down on the front steps. "Sookie, what if something went wrong. Then you would be gone and-"

"I need to take a chance. After everything I've done for you and Eric and you've both done for me….after all you've done to me in the past, don't you think I deserve to have this request granted, should it be necessary?" Sookie paused. "Besides, I'd still be able to lead a life where I could still be in the sun. and eat regular food."

Bill looked at her as she sat beside her on the step. "You are tough Sookie and if this is truly what you are willing to do, then yes, if you fail to get anything of use from Sarah and return home empty-handed, I will do it. Only as a last resort."

Sookie smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "I missed the good Bill, not the total jerk Bill. I really did, you know."

Bill laughed, concern still very much on his face. "I'm glad for your friendship again Sookie, I truly am."

The next day was full of preparations for the trip. The moment night had fallen, they were prepared to leave as Bill, Jessica and Willa arrived on Sookie's porch. Wanting to speak to her maker alone, Willa went down into the cubby to face him. Angrily, she let loose her tirade at him, about feeling abandoned, used and abused. "Bill recruited me to help keep Bon Temps safe and to finish off any hep v vamps left…." In her anger she failed to notice the obvious. Until right this moment. "Are you a vamp we need to worry about?" She seemed to lose some of her anger, a concerned look on her face.

"No more than usual." Eric replied. He walked over to Willa and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Someday you will know what I went through over the past six months. Whether or not I will be the one to tell you depends on if the plan we have to cure this works." he traced the veins slowly with his finger. "I am sorry for abandoning you and should I survive this next mission, I will make it worth your while. I would never dare waste any of my blood unless I felt strongly in the reason for using it. And I stand by my belief that you were destined to be great. Can I count on you to help the other vampires here? And I want Jason to be well guarded. As much as I would like to wring his neck after he let Sarah Newlin get away, he is Sookie's brother."

"I think Violet's got him well protected." Willa replied bitterly but her face softened as she looked into his eyes. "You have suffered a lot, haven't you?"

Eric looked down at his newest family member and frowned. "You've no idea. But we need to be going now. Promise me you will do as I ask and team up with Bill and the others."

Willa nodded. "I'll make you proud. I'll make you remember why you chose me and why you should never dare abandon me again." she said this last part with pure venom in her voice, vanishing back up and out of the cubby as Sookie came down.

"There's time for a shower if you want one." she was drying her hair with a pink towel and had brought some TrueBlood with her.

"Is that a invitation?" Eric asked with a smirk.

Sookie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Its oddly comforting that you still have the energy to think naughty things."

He smirked as she handed him his clothes, fresh from the laundry. Dressed only with some old sweatpants she had scrounged up, Eric shrugged. "You Don't want to know what else is on my mind, Sookie."

"I've got an idea. Get dressed and eat up." she turned to leave but he took her by the arm firmly.

"Are you still certain you are willing to do this? I would not ever ask this of you-"

"I want to do this. Losing you for six months was hard and I don't ever want to feel like I did again. I missed you. And to think, the night I first met you I had hoped it was to be the last night I would ever see you."

"And like a bad penny, I've come back." he replied with a sigh. "Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you upstairs."

Sookie was pacing in her living room, dressed in jeans and a t shirt, Pam sitting on the couch sipping true blood. Bill was looking anxious and finally approached Sookie, leading her into the kitchen.

"Are you going to try to discourage me from going?

"I worry that this is the last time I will see you as you are now. That Sarah won't have a cure and you'll be forced to be changed."

"The plan is to get Sarah, see what she knows. If its nothing, Eric can have her. And then…" Sookie sighed. "We'll get right back here and contact Niall. I want him here for when, well, you know."

Bill nodded stiffly. "You're a good friend to him. To all of us. And I know in the recent past, I've done terrible things. Things you don't even know about." Bill's mind flashed to the young mother he and Salome had drained as she pleaded for her life, to return to her baby at home. He had callously taken her life and looking back, freed of Lilith's dark influence, the guilt still festered. "I am glad to at least be your friend again."

Squeezing his hand, she went back into her living room as Eric emerged from the cubby, his lean frame draped in the usual black leather jacket, black jeans and tank top. As imposing a figure he was, Sookie once again wept inwardly at the threat to his life under his skin. She prayed they would not be taking things to chance by going for Sarah first.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Dwindling Time

They were on a private plane headed to the West Coast. light tight to protect the vampires from the sun, Sookie was glad that at least the artificial lighting was as pleasant as the actual daylight. It gave her hope that things would somehow not get sticky. "How are you feeling?" she asked Eric as they entered their second hour of their flight. He was sprawled out on a leather couch, and decided to remove his jacket. Not that he was ever too hot or too cold, but rather for comfort purposes. She gasped and got up from her seat and came over to his side and saw that in a matter of hours, the disease seemed to have spread, the veins creeping higher on his chest and neck and beginning to show on his arms. "Oh, we're running out of time….I don't think we'll get to her first…."

Sitting up, Eric seemed calm. "Actually, I feel better than you would think."

"He'd never say how crappy he felt even if you put silver to his-"

"Pam. Enough." Eric glared at Pam who was busy giving herself a manicure. "I feel strong enough to take on a petite blonde bitch."

"Well, Sookie's right here. Have at it." Pam smirked at the look at Sookie's face. "Come on, if we're going to be friends, and you wind up joining our ranks-partly, at least- then there's some ribbing you've got to take. Call it hazing, if you must."

Sookie frowned slightly as Eric laughed. "She only makes remarks like that to people she likes and clearly, you've gained some favor with her Sookie. I would know, I've spent a century with her and it is a compliment to you, in her own way."

"Gee, thanks Pam." Sookie replied awkwardly. "But you're not fooling me, Eric. I can tell you don't feel well. I see it all over your face. And it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm not exactly enjoying it myself. But when I was in the woods with my sword, I felt more alive than I had in weeks I am troubled by the fact I was prepared to just lie there in France and go out with a whimper." he made a disgusted face and shook his head. "I suppose it was not just Pam's mention of Sarah Newlin's survival that got me off that couch and back to Bon Temps." he took a hand and gently played with some of Sookie's hair.

"I just have a bad feeling things are not going to as planned. That something is going to go terribly wrong….."

"Oh, quit your whining. We're two women who can take care of ourselves for the most part, driven by wanting to save someone who means a great deal to us. Whatever and whoever gets in our way to try to stop us….well, let's just say I won't go easy on them." Pam replied, getting to her feet. "I'm in need of some beauty rest. Can I get either of y'all anything?"

"No. unless you can make Sarah Newlin appear right now." replied Eric. Nodding, Pam left to go into the cargo hold where their coffins were. "I have to admit Sookie, I have regained some respect for Bill for agreeing to the plan. I would have thought he would just as soon let me die."

"Things between him and I got a lot better over the past six months. And I think he thinks a lot of you and doesn't want to see you dead."

Snorting, Eric looked at her with a funny face. "You think he and I could really be friends? He did try burying me in concrete once you know."

"I think you two make a good team. And when all this is over, I think I will be able to say "I told you so" to your newfound friendship with him."

"Regardless, if he tries anything funny if you get turned…..I think you know where I am going with this."

"Men." Sookie rolled her eyes and took a blanket and placed it over him. "Why don't get yourself some rest before we land. I could use some myself." she turned to go back to her cushy seat. She looked over her shoulder and saw he was apparently asleep. "Hang in there." she whispered as she settled into her seat and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Captured

They waited for the sun to set before getting off of the plane. Thanks to the time difference, Sookie was a touch disoriented. Even Pam was not dressed to her usual perfection, her hair askew and all over the place.

"If I were still human, I'd say I felt like I had a hangover. So much for beauty rest." she mumbled bitterly. As they all collected their duffel bags, Pam offered to take Eric's for him.

"I'm not that weak." he snapped. But then he softened slightly. "I suppose I should be lucky to have two women fawning over me. Maybe I can make it pay off really well, really soon." he gave Sookie a look as Pam rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see your libido is not exactly suffering the way the rest of your body is." Sookie said with a straight face. They took a taxi to the motel, Sookie clutching some photos left in her bathroom by her grandfather, no doubt. "Seems she thought just by coloring her hair darker she'd be harder to find. But once she opened her mouth to talk, I would think it would help blow her cover. She and Steve got to be rather famous."

Pam looked at the photos of the brunette Sarah Newlin. "Can't hide stupid by changing hair color."

Sookie laughed. "Good one." They stood outside the motel and scanned the place. It was neither posh nor a dive. Just a unassuming place for some crazy Christian woman who thought she'd get away with her crimes to wind up. "Too bad we didn't get the exact room number. There must be at least 50 rooms here and for all we know, she may not even be here any longer.

"I'll go in and ask for any information at the desk." Pam said, showing her fangs.

"Do nothing to let anyone know we're here. I would prefer to remain conspicuous." Eric ordered.

Nodding, Pam walked into the motel, returning a few minutes later with a smirk and a keycard. "I got us a room across the hall from one 'Erica Linus'" Pam shook her head. "Bad hair and a even worse alias."

"Let's go then." Sookie took her bag and followed Pam. Stopping, they saw Eric was not moving, but was standing as if in great pain. "We've got to get this done fast." both of them rushed to his side and helped steady him.

"I hate this." he said as they led him into the motel. "Thank you." he grudgingly said as he pulled away from their grip. "I just need something to…snack on."

"With any luck, Sarah Newlin will be on the menu shortly." Pam replied. Dropping their belongings off in their room, Eric took the only thing he really wanted. "Really?" Pam said, putting her hands on her hips. "What about being conspicuous?"

"I don't think anyone in this city would think twice, really. Besides, I plan to get her somewhere a little more….private, so we can chat."

Leaving their room, they didn't bother knocking on the door. Sliding the keycard though the slot, they walked in on Sarah herself doing some yoga on the floor. Turning to see the intruders, she scooted right up against the wall, wide eyes. "No freaking way."

"You really didn't think we could find you?" a amused Eric pointed his sword to her, the point just touching her throat.

Sarah looked frightened for a moment before she smirked and stood herself back up. "It would seem I will have the last laugh. Looks like someone's a little under the weather. You see? God hates vampires and since you were some pagan Viking already-"

Sookie walked up and slapped Sarah clear across the face. "We're not here for chatting. What do you know about curing hep-v,?"

Sarah was smug as she ignored the sword still at her throat. "Cure? Why would I ever want to have a cure for something that would end all vampires for good?"

Pam and Sookie looked at one another, knowing that things were about to escalate. "What if somehow a human with the virus would up just as sick? The virus mutated in the vamps, so why not people too?" Pam asked.

"It's not possible. It was made to be only dangerous to vampires. And it looks like its about to take down the biggest, baddest one of them all." Sarah laughed as he took a knee and with a thrust, nailed Eric in a area even vamps were sensitive to. Doubling over, Eric tried grabbing Sarah as she fled the room, Pam in hot pursuit. There was a scream that signaled Pam hadn't gotten far and going out into the hallway to check, Sookie found Pam on the floor, a thin but powerful net of silver thrown atop of her.

"She was better prepared that I expected." Pam snarled as Sookie removed the net and helped Pam up. People in the other rooms began opening their doors to check on the commotion. "Glamour them, I can take Sarah." Sookie said and to her surprise, Pam nodded.

Outside, Sookie peered into the dimly lit parking lot, her hearing not nearly as good as a vampire but she heard something down into a alleyway where a set of dumpsters were positioned. Unarmed save for her fairy light, Sookie slowly looked around the alley and started opening up the lids of the dumpsters. Looking in and using the light she summoned around her hands, she saw and smelled nothing but trash. Getting to the second of the four dumpsters, she again found nothing but a arm shot up and shoved Sookie down. Sarah climbed out, a switchblade in hand. "Filthy little fangbanger…..I can't wait to see his face when he sees you dead on the street. You're nothing but trouble." Sarah lunged at Sookie as a pair of blurs streaked into her, flinging Sarah away from Sookie.

"You're coming with us." Eric pulled Sarah up by her dyed brown hair with one hand and offered Sookie a hand up with the other. "Back into the motel."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Sarah's Story

They locked the door and closed the curtains on the windows. Not that Sarah was going to get away. She had been tied up to one of the two twin beds in the room and though there was fear in her eyes, the smug look on her face was getting on sookie's nerves.

"You will tell us what we want to know." Pam sneered, leaning in to try to glamour the slippery Sarah. But there was a shimmer in the eyes of Sarah that angered the vampire. "You've got thscte damn contacts in, don't you?"

"No problem." Eric said, getting up from the other bed. "I've removed those contacts before, I'll do it again."

Sarah laughed. "I took every last precaution. I found a doctor that was able to graft them right in. you try to remove them, you damage my eyes and so either way, you wouldn't be able to glamour me. Damaged eyes, as I learned from some experiments at vamp camp, can not be glamoured."

"Is. There. A. Cure?" Sookie got into Sarah's face this time. "Tell me if there is or so help me god….."

"God won't help some blonde tramp who wants to run around with vampires." Sarah replied simply. Sookie made her hands light up with her power and pointed it right at her chest.

"If it means me losing my power to get answers from you, so be it. I've wondered what this ball of light could to do to a human." Sookie snapped.

Eric touched Sookie's shoulder, looking weary but determined. "I'm not letting you risk your powers. . But she has made me think of something. We don't need two eyes for one to be glamoured and so-" he moved slower than was usual for him but had plucked out the left contact in Sarah's eyes. "Give her blood, Pam."

Pam smirked as she watched him take out the other contact. Sarah was crying in pain, her damaged eyes wounded. Forcing her blood into Sarah, it took mere moments for the healing to complete. "Now. Let's cut the crap and get some answers.."

A dazed looking Sarah nodded her head. "Anything you want to know."

"Is there a cure for this?" sookie pointed to Eric's chest. "The hep-v?"

"Yes…in the vamp camp, there is a formula that can cure the disease. We wanted to be able to help humans who got infected. But he-" she nodded at Eric. "He's in a later stage of the disease. It won't work. Any vamps in stage two, like he is, are better off being put to the stake rather than become even more dangerous than they already are. I would guess he has a week left, at most."

"Those hep v vamps back home didn't have the self control I've got. I have had centuries to perfect it. I am apparently one of the few not reduced to some zombie like, hunger crazed maniac."

Sarah's face remained blank as she continued. "Either way, hep-v vamps will all die out. Unless they get the cure. The disease is always fatal. But at least I can rest easier knowing its far too late for him." she nodded stiffly towards Eric.

Pam, Eric and Sookie looked at each other. "Get on the phone with Bill. Tell him about the cure at the camp. Where exactly is it?" Sookie turned from Pam to Sarah, who told them the precise area. Pam nodded as she got in touch with Bill, telling him about the cure. "How much of a supply is there?"

Sarah blinked. "Enough for thousands."

Eric nodded stiffly as he looked at Sookie. This news meant that plan B was their only chance. "Because of you, I lost people I cared about. I took out Steve and you're about to join him. At least if I should happen to not survive, I can take pride in what I am about to do." sookie jumped as he took what energy he had left to slowly take his sword, dragging it across her throat. Then he went for her wrists and finally her ankles.

"You should eat." Sookie said, wincing at the sight of the mortally wounded Sarah.

"I'd rather die than drink from her." Eric replied, looking atraignt into Sarah's eyes. "I only wish I could make you suffer as I have done." with that he took his sword and seconds later, her head dropped down, hitting the floor with a dull thud. "With any luck, some hungry vampire will find her and her last act will be to nourish a vampire." Eric said. "I am sorry you saw that."

Sookie cringed but she understood. Then he toppled over, dropping his sword and falling on his side. Panicked, she pulled him into her lap. The veins were darker, she pulled up his pant sleeves as much as she could, seeing the veins were now beginning to reveal themselves there as well. "Apparently stage two moves a little faster…"

Pam had left the room to make her phone call and to make sure their latest skirmish hadn't been heard. Seeing her maker on the floor made her eyes wide. "We've got to get back to Bon Temps. Now."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Changes

They managed to get a flight, racing against the clock to do what needed to be done. At most, they assumes they had a few more days. Sookie wanted badly to let him have some of her blood but knew it was an impossibility. Having to spend the day in the light tight airplane, they were eager to get to Bill's, Eric now barely able to stand, let alone walk. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by Bill. Letting the three in, he told them he had made connections and made certain the cure was being given to those who needed it. Jason, Jessica, Violet, Willa and Niall soon arrived, having quickly made their rounds curing the hep-v vamps they could, while killing off those who were too far gone to save with the cure.

"I sensed you were returning soon and figured there wouldn't be time enough for your summoning of me." Niall said. "Are you truly prepared for this?"

Sookie looked at Eric, who Pam had positioned on a couch in Bill's living room. "Yes. There's not much time.

Jason shook his head. "I can't believe you're doing this, sis."

"I think she's. being pretty ballsy, to be honest." Violet said approvingly

"And like Niall explained, she will not be totally vampire. She can still lead a fairly normal life besides, it's going to save Eric's life." Jessica said.

Bill nodded. "If there's one thing Sookie is not it is a coward." Bill took her hand in his. "I've already gotten the hole dug and Niall said he will stand guard for extra protection. Are you scared?"

Shaking her head, Sookie looked at him and then to the others. "I'm surrounded by the people I care about and am doing this to save someone I care about. So let's get this going."

Bill smiled as he led her to the back yard. Sure enough, a hole built for two was in place, with a pile of dirt to the left of it. "I would appreciate it greatly if you all returned inside. This is a private matter. Something not usually done for a audience. Besides, I think she would feel better if more than just Pam were inside with Eric. He could use the company."

Grudgingly Jason nodded. "I still don't like this sis." but Violet grabbed him by the arm.

"She's her own woman and can decide for herself. " her face softened ever so slightly. "She'll be ok."

Knowing that Violet would undoubtedly have to glamour Jason to keep him in line, Sookie allowed Bill to help pull her down into the hole. "It should only take a night." Niall said. "With fairy blood, I have come to understand the process is sped up a bit."

"Good." she replied.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked as he slid down, scooting closer to her.

She looked up at the pristine night sky, the stars twinkling and looked at her grandfather who winked at her, a comforting gesture. "Yes."

Praying things would go smoothly, Bill began and sank his fangs into her neck, with a very tiny jerk of pain from Sookie. As she felt everything around her dim and ebb, her last thoughts were fearing she would be too late, that this would all be for nothing. A tear streaked down her cheek before blacking out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Revival

Muffled sounds greeted her as she felt her way up, the soil cool and damp between her fingers. She could hear better, smell everything around her and it as if she were just now experiencing things for the first time. Reaching her hand up through the ground, she felt a cool hand pulling her left hand while a warmer hand pulled her right hand. Above the ground for the first time in 24 hours, Sookie saw a relieved looking Niall and a concerned looking Bill on either side of her. "Thanks." she said, her eyes flashing straight to Bill's house. "So….did it work? I mean, I know something happened but-"

"Try conjuring your light." Niall replied. And he was relieved to see she did. "I also added my blood to you. Now, you need never fear about losing your light and as a matter of fact, you are a more powerful faerie than you were before."

Sookie could only nod as she turned to her ex. Bill slashed a cut open on his wrist and instinctively, Sookie felt a tickle and heard a soft clicking sound. Eyes wide, she felt her mouth with her hand. "Oops." she said, apologetically. But though her fangs had popped out, she also didn't feel any real lust for blood. And she told them she was relieved as such.

"Your faerie side tempers the blood lust of a vampire. And you can eat some human food, but not as much as you may be accustomed to. Or you will get ill." Niall said. "I can explain more but Pam was out here a little while ago and we are truly on our last moments"

With vampire speed, Sookie rushed into Bill's house where she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the Viking. The veins had almost taken over every inch of him. "There's no time, I've got to do this now. Everyone out of the way." Pam, Jason, Jessica and Violet backed away several paces as Sookie allowed her new instincts to take over. As she bit into her wrist and held it to Eric's mouth, she tried not to panic, seeing the veins getting darker before her eyes. He was barely conscious and as she spoke to him, coaxing him to drink, she held her breath as finally, he finally took some healthy gulps of her blood. For several long moments, she allowed him to feed before Niall stepped in.

"I think that's enough." he said. Everyone waited, watching. Pam walked up to Sookie and looked at her appraisingly

"You pull this off and I think we may just become best friends." she said, the fear on her face still present. "What you just did….I don't know many others who would have done such a thing for him. Save for me, but that wasn't really an option."

"Don't praise me yet….if this doesn't work…" Sookie hung her head down, unable to stand the suspense.

"Sookie. Look." Bill said as he nodded to the ailing vampire. Looking up slowly, she saw the veins were shimmering slightly with the fairy light that had been in her blood, a supernatural concoction, so to speak. Slowly but steadily, the veins began to disappear. But the Viking remained still, seemingly unconscious. Niall confirmed this to those gathered around. As the last traces of the virus went, Niall patted Sookie's hand gently.

"I think you have done it. But with the hit his body has taken from this illness, I sense it will be some time before he awakens. Perhaps some better accommodations?" in a flash, Niall and Sookie were upstairs in one of the light-tight guest rooms, Eric in the cushy bed, looking eerily peaceful.

"What the hell, leaving me behind?" Pam had entered the room, followed by the rest.

"Let's leave his ladies alone with him, shall we?" Niall suggested. Turning to Sookie, he looked at her. "I'll give you some time before we have a little chat about your new life." agreeing, she hugged her grandfather.

"Thank you. For helping make this happen. For everything you've done. I don't think I've ever been able to thank you properly."

With a kiss on her head, Niall ushered all the others out of the room, leaving Pam and Sookie alone with Eric.

"I've been with him for a hundred years." Pam started to say after a awkward silence. "I have never feared losing him. Not this strong of fear anyway. But it was close this time. If you are going to be his, perhaps you could try to get him to be a little more cautious." Pam sighed as she looked at the funny look on Sookie's face. "Oh, who am I kidding? He does what he wants, when he wants."

Sookie smiled as she scooted a chair over to the bedside, offering Pam a second chair. "I think it would be hard enough to get a Viking to listen to reason, much less a vampire Viking." she sighed. "I can't believe how good I feel. Not just because he's looking like he's going to be okay but….."

"Your new life as a freak?" Pam replied but there was a smirk on her face letting Sookie know she was kidding. "I'll help you out learning the ropes, though from what I have seen so far, you look to be a natural vampire. But you can still enjoy the sun. I really don't miss the sun myself. Sunburn was such a drag and I tended to freckle."

They shared a laugh as the tall, lean figure in the bed began to stir. Both girls leaned closer, eager to hear from their friend. Opening his eyes, he looked from Pam to Sookie. "My two favorite women."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Crossroads

Sookie allowed Pam to embrace Eric first, seeing tears of blood flowing freely from the normally stoic Pam. "don't you ever freaking scare me like that again." Pam said as she cupped his face. He still looked weary but he would recover fast, thanks to the blood flowing through his veins. "Those veins weren't becoming to you either." Pam sniffed as he managed to smile back at her.

"Thanks…..Maybe this has taught me to watch what I eat. Would you mind?" He kissed Pam's head and turned to look at Sookie. It was unspoken, but Pam knew he wanted some time alone with Sookie.

"Since she was the one that saved you, fine. But in twenty minutes, I'm coming right back, so get all your gushy sentiments out if you don't mind." and with a nod to Sookie, Pam swept from the room, to tell everyone that yes, he would certainly be just fine.

A few moments of silence passed as Sookie moved to sit on the side of the bed, allowing him to take her hands in his own. "I owe you a great deal, Sookie. And I know I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me." already he was looking more lively, she was watching him come back from the brink before her eyes. Sitting up in the large bed, he turned and got up onto his feet, pulling her up gently, embracing her.

She felt tears brimming as she looked up at him. "All I could think about, watching you get sicker and sicker, was how much I had hurt you before. Rejecting you and being so ungrateful for your saving me. For giving my house back…..for so much-" he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"You've nothing to be sorry for. You've been through more than any human should have to-not that I care much for humans. Not many of them anyway." he paused. "When I lost Sylvie, I never thought it was possible to care for anyone again, let alone a human."

"Well, I ain't human. I never was completely anyway, and now-" Sookie was interrupted again by a finger to her lips

"You will always be the human who walked into my bar that one night. A sweet but feisty girl I thought little of at first. Then I got to know you and with all our history…" he shook his head. "I do think you are the only person I have encountered in my long life that's brought any of my humanity back to me. And I thought I should be ashamed of that. But I really am more thankful than anything of that gift. I just don't like the idea of people or vampires coming to think of me as a …..neutered vampire."

Sookie laughed loudly. "if they did think that-say that, actually-, I think they would find out very fast that you're no wuss. There is no reason anyone cant have two sides to them and I for one, have fallen hard for both of yours."

"I remember telling you once that maybe I'd grow on you and you said something along the lines of you rather having cancer than having anything to do with me. Ant look at you now." he crossed his arms over his chest with that smug smirk of his.

"Yeah, you're definitely feeling better." Sookie smiled. "Let's go see everyone and celebrate. And I guess we've got some more things that need to be talked about, huh?"

Nodding, he took her by the hand and back downstairs where the others looked happy and relieved to see the rapid healing that was thanks to the woman at his side.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

They had gathered in the living room, True Blood and wine flowing freely as the tv blared in the background. There was coverage on many channels about the grizzly discovery of Sarah Newlin in Los Angeles. As for the hep-v crisis, thanks to Bill's efforts, the cure was being reproduced to help save those who could still be saved. As far as Bon Temps and Shreveport went, they were officially free of the virus once more. Pleased with his handiwork and to have put Sarah Newlin down, Eric got his time in with Pam and mended his fences with Willa.

"I will teach you everything I taught Pam. Though as you're still here, I guess you haven't managed too terribly in my absence."

Willa smiled sadly. "Tara helped me. A lot." With Tara's death, she had had little choice but to plug along on her own, as Pam too had left, to search for Eric.

At the mention of Tara's name, Pam nodded and lifted her glass of blood in a toast. As stoic as she would always be, she couldn't hide the care she held for her short lived but impressive progeny. Violet, Jason and Jess were tuned into the news report as a cold hand settled on the back of Jason's neck.

"So did you ever dream nice things of me?" Eric asked coolly, Jason tense as he turned to face the Viking. "I'm not going to kill you, and only because of Sookie."

Jason was paler than usual but keeping amazingly composed before someone who had every right to want to rip him apart. "Look, I didn't want to kill her and I know I shoulda arrested her but-"

"You're Sookie's brother. But I will explain to her that the next time you do something so incredibly stupid, you will need to learn a lesson. And rest assured, once I get my bar put back together and my dungeon back into good repair…after all, you are supposed to uphold the law."

Sookie approached then and saw Jason's fear. "Jason, I have to go with Eric on this one. It was pretty dumb to let her go to begin with. Look at all the trouble it caused. But I also know you've got a good heart and a brain that doesn't fire on all cylinders all the time. Next time, I will let Eric have fun with you and tick me off, I may just join in." she looked at him with a devilish grin before hugging her brother, who thanked Eric profusely for not kicking his butt-or worse-before he rushed off with Violet.

Bill came up to the two of them and looked pleased. "I think you will come into your own, even more so, Sookie." he said to her. "You've got people around to help teach you, to get used to your new, altered state. But there is one thing I need to do. As much as I want to not say it, I owe it to her to do right by her. And so Sookie, as your maker I release you."

Stunned, Sookie stood there. "That never even occurred to me. I was so focused on saving Eric….you could have used that to your advantage."

"I couldn't do that to you. And I think you've got a good teacher in Eric. And since Niall said her faerie part tempers the vampire part of her….I think we've got little to worry about besides getting her upset. She's got quite the temper when its aroused."

"Yes, I would be willing to agree there." Eric replied, turning to Sookie who was watching as he grandfather approached.

"Do you have a moment for us to speak in private?" Niall asked her, nodding politely to the vampires.

Nodding, she felt the protective gazes of the vampires follow her out the door and onto the front porch. "Thank you. For helping and supporting me." she said, hugging him.

Niall nodded. "There was nothing else to do. Family looks out for each other." he paused. "You must truly care for him."

Sookie looked out on the vast lawn, her mind in a million places. "It took him being on the cusp of the true death to realize it. And I am so thankful things ended up as they did."

"It's not over. You've begun a new chapter in your life Sookie. And if you should ever need me, just send word and I can be here. For now, I leave you to start fresh and most importantly, be happy."

With a final hug and kiss on her forehead, the fairy vanished, Sookie left alone to ponder the new possibilities her new abilities would afford her.

**The End…..more stories to follow soon! ****J**


End file.
